


cornered

by AuburnRabbit



Series: University AU [1]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, F/M, I mean it's university so they're all adults, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, University AU, and it's not like it gets anywhere in the drabble, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuburnRabbit/pseuds/AuburnRabbit
Summary: Isa Souma is the best student either of them have ever had. They'd like to extend an invitation of sorts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So so short. The Kawaras want to flirt with Isa but go about it poorly.

Hanami’s eyes caught the tiniest shift in the other’s legs, so small as to go unnoticed. But she had a researcher’s eye for detail, and the moment she saw it she felt guilt build in her chest.  


For all his apathy, his aloofness and assertiveness, Isa was still an omega, and a young one at that. They should have been more careful about how they approached him; being cornered by two older alphas in a sparsely-used hallway was bound to throw his instincts into a panic. Still, he was presenting himself with remarkable confidence, gaze level and tone calmly disinterested. If not for that subtle movement there’d be no indication of his discomfort.  


( _He wants to flee_ , her instincts so helpfully reminded her. She could have rolled her eyes; she already knew that. But, on a more shameful, base level…  


_Make sure he doesn’t_.)  


She clamps down on the thought as soon as it comes. She wonders if Ryuuji is having similar feelings.


End file.
